ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Asimati/History
History They don't remember how they were created. All they do remember was waking up and seeing the galaxy and that their body was nothing but a blue cloud with shining sparks within it. Then suddenly, they were being pulled into a vortex of swirling color and were stretched and molded into a specific shape. Once everything was calm, they were faced to faced with a being they never seen before, a man. This man was their first master, someone who found their lamp and rubbed it. He was but a simple man who has lost their child from an illness. The simple man cried when he held them in his arms. Confused, they asked the man who he is, which then the man answered, "Despite your skin being as blue as the sky, your ears as long as an elf's and your eyes as orange as the sun. There can be no doubt your are my child, Asimati!" the simple man exclaimed. Asimati, they liked the sound of that. After that day, he lived as Asimati but as the years went by, the simple man aged yet he did not. On his death bed, the simple man confessed he knew the other wasn't his child but enjoyed the time they spent together nonetheless. The simple man's only wish was for the other to never forget him and gave Asimati their Jasper necklace. Days after the simple man's death, a weak Asimati retreated back to the confines of their lamp, which was later found by a rich magician. The rich magician used him for what he truly was, a djinn. Asimati quickly learned their place as the servant of the lamp and did all of the magician's bidding. The magician knew what djinn's were and became powerful and wealthy using their power. He told Asimati what they were and that he wasn't the first, yet for some reason they were the magician's favorite. The magician had a preference for voluptuous women, so Asimati's form changed into that of the magician's wants and was basically their toy. They were forced to travel the magician's side as they traversed the land and collected more djinn's for his collection. Whenever the djinn they caught was exhausted of their three wishes, the magician would create a magic cave and hide it there. Asimati had no choice but to watch their own kind be enslaved. When the magician's time was up, he created one last cave and left Asimati's lamp among his riches as he died in a separate room. After more than a five millenniums trapped inside their lamp, they were found by a young teen of the name Aladdin. This time they appeared like a muscular man with questionable tastes in facial hair, Asimati thinks it must be a father figure of some sort. They helped the young teen with their conquest to win the heart of the fair maiden, the Princess of the land. They had fun with Aladdin, who kept calling them Genie for some reason and the human even promised to set them free with their last wish. Other than being kidnapped by another evil magician, they had fun outside their lamp for once in five millenniums. When the time came and the evil magician became a djinn, Asimati offered to turn Aladdin into a prince again in order to marry the princess yet the noble human did as he was promised and wished for his freedom. Sadly, not even with that wish were they able to free themselves from the curse. Aladdin did not waste his last wish on anything, saying he prefers having them beside them as they grow old as friends, which Asimati agreed to. Years later, once Aladdin and the Princess passed away, his lamp was used as a family heirloom. He was once again being used as toy and a servant to the descendants of his friends. After centuries of servitude and slavery, they tried their damnest to escape the confides of their lamp themselves, without anyone rubbing their lamp and using them again. After the struggle and the feeling of being ripped apart, they opened their eyes and cried happy tears as they saw the sky and yet no one was there next to them, demanding wishes. They saw that their lamp was on a blue cloud and attached to them were white chains, also attached to the blue cloud. They were still bound to the lamp but they were free to roam the land now. They had freedom now, albeit limited freedom, but they won't let this opportunity be wasted. They were now free. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History